Oh My God!
by ChiLee23
Summary: Renjun si Tampan yang Jenius dan Jeno si Manis yang Menggoda. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka satu kelompok. Kira - kira belajar? Pasti. Bercinta? Mungkin saja


Oh My God!

Genre :

Romance, Smut(﹏), School life, Friendship

Main Cast :

Huang Renjun

Lee Jeno

And Other member NCT Dream

Summary :

Renjun si Tampan yang Jenius dan Jeno si Manis yang Menggoda. Apa yang terjadi, jika mereka satu kelompok? Kira - Kira Belajar? Pasti. Bercinta? Mungkin saja.

Note : Adegan NC nya kurang memuaskan kayaknya, hehehe

.

.

.

\- Happy Reading -

 **Tik Tok!**

Suara dentingan jam memenuhi kesunyian di sebuah ruangan yang berisikan oleh dua orang ini.

Yap, mereka Huang Renjun dan Lee Jeno. Mereka satu kelompok di pelajaran Biologi lebih tepatnya di bagian Reproduksi. Aneh-aneh saja tugas dari Guru memang.

Karena cara menentukan kelompoknya di undi. Maka, siapa saja bisa berpasangan tetapi lelaki dengan lelaki dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak tau Jeno ingin mengatakan sebuah keberuntungan karena satu kelompok dengan seorang yang Jenius atau Tidak Beruntung karena mengapa diantara semua lelaki di kelasnya harus bersama dengan Huang Renjun.

Jeno sebenarnya malas untuk pergi dahulu setelah pulang sekolah. Namun, tugas ya tetap tugas. Renjun menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartemennya setelah pulang sekolah. Dan berakhirlah ia di keadaan canggung ini.

Jujur saja, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu Jeno selalu menghindar dari Renjun. Setiap Jeno melihat wajah tampan milik Renjun, ia selalu teringat dengan kejadian 'itu'.

Sebaiknya kita perlu flashback untuk mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan kejadian 'itu'.

.

.

.

\- Pada Zaman Dahulu -

 **Woy! Salah Lapak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- 3 minggu yang lalu -

Lelaki bermarga Lee itu tengah berlari dengan saat kencang karena sebentar lagi pagar sekolah akan segera di tutup. Ia terus merutuki dirinya atas keterlambatannya ini.

Saat sudah sampai di depan pagar sekolah, Jeno mempercepat larinya sehingga tidak dapat melihat seseorang yang juga bernasib sama sepertinya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka ia sudah masuk ke dalam kawasan Sekolah.

Namun, sayang di sayang mereka berdua saling bertabrakan sehingga sama - sama terjatuh. Jeno meringis kesakitan ketika lututnya terjatuh lebih dahulu. Setelahnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang panjang layaknya batang dan terbungkus oleh sebuah kain.

Jeno meremas 'benda' tersebut, ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendengar sebuah geraman rendah dari orang yang menabraknya -atau sama-sama saling tabrak- Langsung saja Jeno membulatkan mata sipitnya.

Demi apa?! Dia kan Huang Renjun, begitulah sekarang yang di pikir Jeno. Namun, setelahnya Jeno melihat ke arah bawahnya atau lebih tepat ke arah sesuatu 'benda' yang tangan kirinya remas.

Jeno kembali membulatkan matanya. Ingin tau apa sebenarnya yang ia remas itu? Ok, itu adalah alat vital lelaki atau lebih tepatnya penis.

Yap, Lee Jeno tanpa sengaja meremas penis Huang Renjun, teman sekelasnya dan sekaligus seorang yang sangat Jenius juga Populer.

" M-maaf, Renjun-ssi" Ucap Jeno kemudian bangkit dan pergi ke kelasnya, melupakan seorang Renjun di sana padahal bel mulainya pelajaran beberapa detik lagi akan berbunyi.

.

.

.

" Jadi, apa yang harus ku kerjakan?" Tanya Jeno berhati-hati pada sang Tuan Rumah. Oh ya, mereka kerja kelompok di Apartemen Renjun lebih tepatnya di kamar sang pemilik Apartemen.

" Kau tidak mendengarkan Byun _seongsaenim_? Ia menyuruh kita untuk memberikan pendapat masing-masing dari fungsi daerah Reproduksi" Jawab Renjun

" Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya" Gumam Jeno yang masih bisa di dengar Renjun.

" Terkejut bisa satu kelompok denganku?"

" H-hah?! T-terkejut? Maksudmu apa?" Jeno menyumpahi gaya gugupnya ini. Karena, sudah terlihat dengan jelas rona merah yang sangat kentara sekali dengan pipinya.

" Aku tau, kau belum bisa melupakan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu itu kan?" Renjun mendekatkan diri ke Jeno. Refleks, Jeno memundurkan dirinya.

" Y-yak!" Tangan Renjun membuka kancing jas seragam Jeno.

" Kenapa? Bahkan perbuatanku ini masih batas wajar daripada dirimu yang langsung memegang alat vitalku" Bisik Renjun kemudian menjilat telinga Jeno. Jeno menahan desahan yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

" R-renjun-ssi"

" _No,_ _call me daddy_ " Bibir Renjun bertemu dengan bibir ranum Jeno.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Renjun dengan lihai melumat kedua belah bibir Jeno.

 _First Kiss_ -ku!, batin Jeno

Kedua tangan Renjun yang sudah membuka jas seragam milik Jeno melanjutkannya dengan membuka kemeja Jeno.

Kancing kemeja Jeno telah terbuka, tangan Renjun langsung saja memilin nipple milik Jeno. Sedangkan ciuman mereka telah melibatkan lidah dari keduanya.

Tentu saja ciuman panas itu di dominasi oleh Renjun sehingga Jeno hanya mengikuti-pasrah-.

Jeno sepertinya telah terikut dengan 'permainan' yang telah di mulai oleh Renjun ini. Bisa di lihat, kedua tangan Jeno memeluk leher Renjun dan mengacak-acak rambut Renjun.

Renjun yang menerima balasan dari Jeno langsung membawanya ke ranjang berukuran _king size_ miliknya.

Ciuman dari Renjun turun dari bibir ke leher putih Jeno. Jeno sudah tidak dapat menahan desahannya lagi sehingga suara - suara erotis mulai keluaran dari mulut Jeno.

" Akhhhh! Nghhhh... Mphhhh"

Hisap

Gigit

Jilat

Renjun mengulangi itu sampai hampir semua leher Jeno terhiasi oleh _kissmark_. Tangan Jeno yang masih memainkan _nipple_ Jeno mulai menghisapnya menggunakan mulutnya seperti seorang bayi.

" Unghhhh~ _Daddy~~_ " Desahan Jeno membuat Renjun lebih _horny_.

Sambil mengemut _nipple_ Jeno, Renjun juga diam - diam melepaskan celanan Jeno hingga saat ini Jeno sudah _full naked_.

Renjun memompa penis Jeno. Awalnya ia melambatkan pompaan pada penis Jeno kemudian temponya di percepat hingga desahan Jeno lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

Jeno merasakan sesuatu cairan yang akan keluar namun jari Renjun menutup lubang penisnya sehingga cairan itu terhenti, dan itu benar-benar membuat Jeno sakit.

" _Not now, baby_ " Bisik Renjun

" Ahnnn! Nghhhhh Mnghhhhh"

Lidah Renjun menjilat perut rata Jeno, kemudian ia mulai menjilat penis Jeno dan mulai mengulumnya. Kedua tangan Jeno mencengkram kuat seprei putih Renjun.

Renjun terus-terusan mengulum penis Jeno. Jeno dapat merasakan cairan itu akan keluar, ia sungguh ingin ber _orgasme_ sekarang.

" A-annghhhh~~" Renjun juga bisa merasakan bahwa Jeno ingin ber _orgasme_ langsung mempercepat kulumannya sehingga cairan sperma Jeno lebih cepat keluar.

Crott Crott! *ku taktau suaranya bagaimana*

Akhirnya, Jeno dapat mengeluarkan cairan yang sudah tertahan sedari tadi. Cairan sperma keluar di mulut Renjun, namun tanpa jijik Renjun menelan semua cairan itu.

" _Sweet, like you baby_ "

Renjun kemudian berdiri dan membuka semua seragamnya. Saat ini keduanya benar-benar _naked_.

Renjun menarik tangan Jeno sehingga lelaki manis yang penuh peluh itu berhadapan dengan penis Renjun.

" _Now, your turn_ "

Dengan gugup, tangan Jeno memegang penis Renjun. Ia memjilati dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Renjun menggeram saat ia mulai menikmati kuluman Jeno.

" Ouhhhh.. NghhhhMmnghhh" Renjun menjambak rambut coklat muda Jeno sehingga ia dengan sengaja mempercepat kuluman dari Jeno itu.

Jeno hampir saja tersedak karena penis Renjun. Dan karena tempo kuluman yang cepat ini membuat Renjun ber _orgasme_ dengan cepat.

Crott Crott!

Cairan sperma Renjun keluar di mulut Jeno. Awalnya Jeno tidak ingin menelan cairan putih itu namun melihat tatapan tajam Renjun membuat Jeno mau tak mau menelannya.

" Sekarang bagian intinya, _baby_ "

Renjun membaringkan badan Jeno dan mengangkat kaki kiri Jeno di pundaknya.

Jeno dapat merasakan bagian ujung penis Renjun mulai masuk ke _hole_ nya. Oh Tidak! Dia tidak pakai pelumas? batin Jeno

Jeno mendesah kesakitan saat penis Renjun telah memasukinya secara penuh. Ia bisa rasakan sesuatu yang mengalir di pahanya, itu adalah darahnya. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan pertama juga _hole_ nya di masuki oleh penis. Renjun tidak merasa iba dengan Jeno malah ia merasa Jeno terlihat _sexy_ dengan darah yang mengalir di pahanya itu.

" Hnggghhh... _Hole_ mu sangat ketat, _baby_ " Renjun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, tidak membiarkan Jeno bernafas sebentar saja.

Desahan Jeno membuat Renjun makin bersemangat untuk mempercepat temponya. Kini, Renjun membawa Jeno ke dalam ciuman panasnya.

Kedua tangan Renjun juga memainkan _nipple_ Jeno. Sekali-kali Renjun menarik _nipple_ Jeno sehingga desahan lelaki manis itu nyaring di dalam ciumannya.

Renjun melepaskan ciumannya, sekarang ia makin mepercepat _sodokan_ di _hole_ Jeno. Dan ia rasa, mereka berdua akan sama-sama ber _orgasme._ " _I-i wa-nnahhh o-outhh, nghhh Danhhdyhhh"_

" _Together, baby "_

Satu _sodokan_ lagi hingga keduanya sama-sama _keluar_.

Crott! Crott!

Keduanya terengah. Dari yang Jeno tau, sang _seme_ akan membaringkan dirinya di sebelah sang _uke_. Namun, Jeno tidak merasakan Renjun yang baring di sebelahnya karena lelah.

" Ronde 2 di mulai, _baby_ " Jeno membulatkan matanya. Ia kira akan berakhir, nyatanya malah masih berlanjut.

Renjun itu anaknya tak mudah lelah, sehingga hanya satu ronde tak cukup baginya. Renjun membalikkan badan Jeno, saat ini mereka dalam posisi _doggy style_.

 _Well,_ bukannya mengerjakan tugas mereka malah mempraktikannya. Pikirkan saja apakah besok Jeno bisa masuk sekolah atau tidak.

 **\- The End -**

 **Yakin? Nggaklah, ada epilogue nya**

 **(*)**

.

.

.

\- Epilogue -

Ke esokkan harinya, memang Jeno masuk sekolah tetapi jalannya sedikit aneh karena 'kegiatan' kemarin itu.

Renjun sudah bilang pada Jeno untuk izin saja, tapi Jeno nya yang _ngeyel_ ingin masuk, takut Hansol _seongsaenim_ katanya.

Alhasil, setelah menginap di rumah-ralat- apartemen Renjun. Ia ke rumahnya dan pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan Renjun. Jangan lupa dengan status mereka yang telah melepas masa _single_.

" _Baby,_ ingin kuantar ke tempat duduk?" Tawar Renjun. Jeno menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Dengan tertatih - tatih, Jeno duduk di tempatnya. Namun, suara Jaemin-sahabatnya- memanggilnya.

" Jeno- _ah_ "

" _Nde, Jaemin-ah_ "

" Itu _kissmark_ dari siapa? Ya Ampun, Jeno. Lehermu penuh sekali dan tanganmu juga penuh dengan _kissmark_ "

Jeno kaget dengan leher juga tangannya sendiri. Bisa ia pastikan kakinya juga penuh dengan _kissmark_ dari pemuda bermarga Huang itu.

Dengan emosi ia meneriakkan nama Renjun, " HUANG RENJUN! "

Doakan saja Renjun jika pulang sekolah ini ia tidak di larikan ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

 **\- Real The End -**

 **Hai! Aku buat cerita lagi nih pairingnya RenNo, abisnya mereka imut banget sih. Inspirasi buat cerita ini dari pengalaman pribadi, guru aku nyuruh secara berkelompok buat memberikan pendapat dari masing2 kelompok manfaat dari alat reproduksi. Yang laki2 seneng banget sedangkan yg perempuan diem aja termasuk aku yaa mungkin karena aku anak baru seminggu yang lalu jadi masih canggung bicara ama yg lain. Tapi yang bagian enaena itu cuman ngarang yah gak mungkinlah aku ngepraktekin yaah palingan yg anak laki mungkin, canda canda *pikiran kotor mode on***

 **So, berminat review?**


End file.
